Charmed
by CrazyCookieChick
Summary: A Jasper fic. Jason Grace had a secret desire. It involved his lovely fiancé Piper McLean and her charmspeak. For once Jason wanted Piper to be the one in charge. Just a little Jasper smut. You wanna read yes? Don't forget to review please and thank you! :D
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jason Grace had a secret desire. It involved his lovely fiancé Piper McLean and her charmspeak. For once Jason wanted Piper to be the one in charge. Just a little Jasper smut. You wanna read yes? Don't forget to review please and thank you! :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jasper. Neither the Twilight nor the Percy Jackson one, or my neighbor's dog named Jasper who is half wolf. :D I will however marry Leo Valdez one day. Ya'll can start planning my gift now. Oh and bring your own taco's.**

**So Ima attempt to do a short A/N. Let's see how it goes.**

**I've been looking for this idea online and I couldn't find one so I decided to write my own. *nods* Did that make sense?**

**Ok so I don't watch Charmed. Gasp! I know! So the name is purely coincidental. Sort of.**

**Next: Thank you to Lalamay Luvs Percabeth for betaing. Lala spellcheck is trying to change your name to "Llama Lela". Lala gets mashed potatoes.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. MY REVIEW AND HITS COUNT DON'T MATCH…..AT ALL.**

**This first chapter is a teaser chapter so it'll be short. Let me know if you want more by reviewing/pming etc.**

**I've got some lovely Percabeths up as well if you're interested. **

**Wow that was short (for me). Ok I present to you **

_**Charmed**_

Jason Grace had this desire.  
>It was a deep, dark desire that no one could ever find out about.<p>

Ok, not really. But it was kind of embarrassing and he couldn't help constantly fantasize about it.

So, he decided to ask his best friend about it. Talking to Leo was not always the best idea if one wanted to keep his dignity intact. Leo couldn't stop laughing and making jokes.  
>But, eventually he did end up giving him some good advice.<p>

So, blushing 3 shades of crimson, he decided to approach Piper on the topic.  
>He found his fiancé in their bedroom, slipping on a clean shirt. She was looking hot and flustered.<p>

It was pretty obvious what she had been doing…. without him. He should just pull a Percy and take away her little toy, but that would counteract his little plan.

"H-hey Piper?"

"Hmm? Yeah Jay, what is it?" she asks. She walked up to and gave him a kiss.  
>She laid her head on his chest, listening to his erratic heartbeat…<p>

"Love? Are you alright? You seem flustered."

Jason took a deep breath.

"Ask me to tell you."

And she did.

"No Piper, **ask** me. Make me tell you… otherwise, I don't know if I can."

"Oh. Ohhhhh" Piper says as her kaleidoscope eyes widen. "Are you sure Jason?"

The son of Jupiter took a deep breath. "I'm sure."

"Alright…." She said hesitantly.

And she asked….

And she laced it with charmspeak.

Jason felt that familiar feeling of lust wash over him. His inhibitions were gone. And so he told her how he's always been in control, how she's been under HIS will.  
>And he craves being under her power. How he wanted to try her taking over sexually, command him with her with charmspeak. Make him do things that he would never think of doing before. He wanted her to be the one in control, while he was charmed by her.<p>

**You like yes? You want more?**

**Then send reviews. LET ME KNOW!**

**Reviews= love = inspiration for chapter 2.**

**Also something new, let me know your favorite part of any of my stories that you've read and if you have any suggestions for future things that you want to see. I always give credit where it's due.**

**REVIEW OR NO COOKIES FOR YOU!**

**:D.**

**P.S The Percy part was referencing my story Confiscated.**


	2. Explanations and a Call For Help

Charmed chapter 2

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

Ok guys, I almost never do Author's note chapters _**but this is important**_. It'll be short, so PLEASE, PLEASE READ.

Second of All, I need ideas for the _"Charmed"_ story. I myself don't have enough ideas to make it as good as I'd like it to be. I hate asking, but I always give credit where it's due.  
>So if ya guys wanna see more, review or PM. I prefer reviews. . .but PM's works as well!<p>

Firstly, short version, my absence has been due to a combination of technical problems and my Beta/co-writer being slightly MIA.

Um, so it's been over two months now. Lala, if your reading this, I'm worried about you and I loved working with you and I understand that life happens. Come back if you want, (I really hope you will!). But... for now... guys, meet Tobi aka 'Itty Bitty Albatross'. He'll be taking over. I like working with him. He also beta'd this note.

So yeah. I'm keeping it short. . .I'm working on stuff, but this particular story needs ideas, so please do send them it!

Thank you!

Lots of love to the readers!

Reviews feed inspiration!

~Cookie

P.S Wow that was short (for me that is). Also, that was out of order on purpose!


End file.
